


Come Into My Parlour

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Come Into My Parlour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



"Sirius wants you to stop by Grimmauld Place," Harry said, moving his lips from Draco's jaw to the side of his neck.

But Draco stilled and pulled back, frown on his face.

"You know I hate that place." 

"I know." Harry leaned in and captured his lips, hand running up under his shirt. "He says he needs Black blood for something. He didn't say exactly."

Draco tipped his head back, giving Harry better access. "Can we talk about this in the morning?"

"Gladly," Harry replied, then unbuttoned Draco's shirt further and licked one of his nipples. 

Sirius's request could wait.

~*~

"Harry." Sirius opened his arms and embraced Harry. Draco narrowed his eyes slightly; a wave of jealousy rolling over him even though he knew that was absurd. Sirius was Harry's godfather after all. Even if Harry had always had a bit of a crush on him and Sirius was a very attractive man, but Harry and Draco were together now. A hug was just a hug.

Right?

When they broke apart, Sirius gave him a wicked grin. "My dear cousin, how are you?" he held out a hand to Draco and when Draco took it, Sirius pulled him into a hug as well. He smelled of alcohol and cigarettes as well as the musty scent of Grimmauld Place and yet still gave off an aura of sex and debauchery. 

"Harry tells me you require my services," Draco said, smoothing down his robes.

"Services, yes." Sirius's lips twitched and he clapped his hands together. "I've found something in the attic that seems to require more than one Black to open it."

Draco frowned. "Maybe to keep someone from double-crossing a family member." 

Harry looked surprised. "No idea why these things continue to shock me but purebloods really are a suspicious lot."

"You have no idea." Sirius laughed. "Come on, then. Follow me." He started for the stairs and Harry walked behind him, Draco bringing up the rear, mostly so he could watch Harry's arse. 

Those jeans were divine.

When they finally reached the attic, Sirius led them to a small chest. 

Harry took out his wand and waved it over the box, his brow furrowing. Draco knew he wouldn't find anything of note, though. 

Draco trailed a finger over the brass lock, a burst of familiar magic reaching out to him.

Noting that Harry was still examining the chest—his denim-clad arse on display—Draco turned toward Sirius and raised an eyebrow.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, a child-like smile on his face. "Well?" he mouthed.

Draco had a choice. Stay and take what was on offer or leave and never look back. 

Harry stood up, puzzled. "I can't figure it out."

Sirius looked from Harry to Draco. Draco nodded and Sirius grinned. "Well, Harry," he said, voice gravelly and low. "Your better half has figured it out. I'll be downstairs. Waiting."

Harry turned to Draco and cocked his head. 

Draco reached behind Harry's nape and pulled him into a kiss, losing himself for a moment.

"What's going on, Draco?" Harry said when they finally remembered themselves.

"Sirius wants you. I know how you feel about him—"

"I'd never cheat on you," Harry said, eyes wide.

"It isn't cheating if I'm there, too."

"Both of us? Together?" Harry groaned. "God, that's hot. Are you sure?"

"Will you be coming home with me when we're through?" Draco asked, more serious than he had been before. He didn't know what he'd do if Harry said no.

He needn't have worried, though. "Nothing could stop me."

"Not even Sirius?"

Harry snogged him again, leaving no doubt how he felt about Draco. 

"Ready?" Harry said and took Draco's hand.

Thinking about seeing Harry writhing beneath Sirius, maybe even taking both of them, made Draco shiver.

"Let's go."

~*~

Sirius stood up as first Draco then Harry stepped into the library.

"I take it you've discussed my offer." He looked between them. Their eyes were already bright with lust and their just kissed lips were calling to him, begging for more. 

It was Draco who stepped forward and put a hand over Sirius's heart. 

"He's mine," Draco mouthed then pressed his lips to Sirius's.

Sirius gripped Draco's hips and jerked him toward him, feeling his dick through his trousers.

Oh, yes, this is going to be a lovely night, he thought to himself when he heard Harry's soft moan.


End file.
